Dirty Little Secret
by holdingoutforapiratehero
Summary: One-off to my CS threesome fic "A Night With Two Captains". Emma can't get the night with Captain Hook out of her head, her mind went as far as to conjure up a threesome with the infamous captains, her own little secret fantasy. That is until she whispers someone else's name in the bedroom. Rated M for sexy possessive Hook.


_Emma can't get the night with Captain Hook out of her head, her mind went as far as to conjure up a threesome with the infamous captains, her own little secret fantasy. That is until she whispers someone else's name in the bedroom._

_AN: I received a lot of requests for a sequel or one-off to "A Night with Two Captains" and decided to do it. You don't need to have read that one to read this one. I don't think I know the word 'no' when it comes to writing. Fair warning this is unbeta'd. Rated M for sexy possessive hook. _

**DIRTY LITTLE SECRET**

Killian and Emma had been in the honeymoon stage since their trip back from the past. The blissful newness to their relationship still in full swing. They couldn't get enough of each other. Every chance they got they gave themselves to one another. Killian longed to hear his name leave her perfect pink lips in the throes of her ecstasy; how she would come undone underneath him with his touch. _Only his touch. _It was always _his _name she cried during her climax. It was always _his _name when she begged him to take her. Until one day it wasn't…

"_Emma…" _he groaned as she forcefully pushed him up against the door to her room at Granny's, unable to control herself any longer, the need to expel the pent up sexual tension paramount. Killian's finger's wound through the hair at the back of her head, pulling her to his lips as she gasped into his kiss. The kiss was: harsh, bruising, demanding as he swallowed her cries of passion. There was a sense of urgency in their movements as her hand's grasped the collar of his leather coat, pulling him flush with her body, hers grinding against his in search of some sort of release, his growing need brushing against her jean clad center. Emma released his lips from hers, panting for breath, her forehead pressed up against his.

"_Hook…" _she moaned, her mouth betraying her deepest thoughts and fantasies by slipping out another man's name. Killian's eye brows furrowed at the name whispered so sensually against her lips, his eyes down turned in a scowl, a possessive growl tearing from his throat. Emma's eye's widened in sheer panic, unable to take the name back, it was far too late for that, the damage had already been done. Killian's grasp tightened in her hair, his whole body shaking with rage as he pushed her back with a rough tug and slammed her body against his previous position against the door, Emma's head hitting the door with a hard crack.

"His name…" Killian grunted, "you said _HIS _name…" his fist knocking into the spot next to her head with an audible thump, her whole body flaring up in terror and oddly enough, lust.

"_I didn't-" _she began to whimper as she shook her head to deny his claim.

"Don't lie to me love, it doesn't look good on you…" his voice taking on a mocking tone. _Did she take him for a fool? _

"_I… I…" _she stammered, the words unable to leave her mouth.

"I knew you wanted him!" his anger undeniable now, "damn it Emma! I saw the way you looked at him…"

"It's not even like that!" she chimed in, in her defense.

"Oh? Tell me how it is then…" he demanded with the cock of his head, his dark hooded eyes wild with deceit, "did you like it when he shoved his tongue down your throat?" he taunted, "did it feel good when he wrapped his arms around you?" he licked his lips before adding, "did he make you wet Emma, feeling him hard against you, mhm?" he insinuated, eyeing her crudely. Emma couldn't contain the moans that left her lips, with every word that left his mouth. Their bodies pressed tightly together, her pelvis inching towards his in response.

"Ah uh, darling…" he let out a hardy chuckle of amusement, the curve of his hook catching underneath her chin tilting her head forward to meet his cold calculating gaze as she pouted and squirmed.

"_Tell me Emma…" _his hand moving her blonde locks to reveal the skin of her neck, his lips pressing against her ear making her shutter, "_what did you want him to do to you?" _he whispered, his hot breath against her ear as his tongue darted out to lick it. Emma moaned at the sensation, her eyes falling shut as his hand gently clasped her neck in his grasp, the cold metal of his rings causing slight pressure. The fact that he could easily squeeze her neck if he wanted to set her body reeling with lust. She hadn't even known she was into such a fetish, the fact that he was even capable of such an act turned her on even more.

"_Both…" _she breathed in confession, his head withdrawing from his attentions at her ear to address her fully, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"_Both of you…" _she groaned, her finger nails scraping at the wooden door behind her under his intense gaze. Emma watched as his mouth curled into a carnally sinister smile at her revelation.

"_Oh," _his body shook with sinful laughter, Emma's legs clenching together at the sound.

"_You…" _his finger waving in her direction, "…_you are a very naughty princess…" _he chastised, his thumb dragging along her puckered lower lip. Emma suddenly found herself pried from the door, his hand and hook cradling her upper thighs as he walked them over to the bed. Killian released his hold on her, Emma tumbling to the bed with a flop, his body leaning over hers from his standing position near the bed.

"Tell me love…" his body seductively leering over hers as he used the blunt curve of his hook to caress the heated skin of her cheek, the cold metal making her hiss with pleasure, "just what did _I_ and my devilishly handsome counter-part do to you?" Emma sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth as she begged for the words to come and relieve her of the burden she carried. Emma's hand jutted out to grab his hook, pulling it to where the sharp point met the opening of her blouse, silently telling him what she wanted him to do. Killian's eyebrow shot up in amusement, his cocky grin unmistakable as she felt slight pressure than a harsh rip of fabric. Emma arched her back in a throaty moan at the loss of garments, dragging the hook to her lower half to rid her of her jeans. Killian gleamed at her with a deviant smirk, his fingers and hook diligently working to rid her of the last stitches of clothing before leaving her bare before him, the delectable swell of her bosom heaving with her steady breathing enticing him further, his tongue darting out to lick his hungry lips. Killian dived down against her, his mouth finding the pink rosy bud of her erect nipple and sucking it into his mouth, his hooked hand grazing the skin of the other puckered bud with the curve of his hook sending Emma writhing under his administrations. Killian feasted upon the aching flesh like a starving man, the taste of her skin setting his body on fire, his erection straining against his leathers. Emma writhed under his carefully calculated touch, the moans and cries escaping her lips as he gently bit down, nibbling softly against the aroused skin. Emma keened against him, his mouth and hook switching, his hook coming to glide against the abused flesh of her breast, his mouth attacking the other.

"_Fuck… Emma…" _he moaned against the nipple in the warm cavern of his mouth, the leather scrapping deliciously against her burning aching skin. Killian disentangled his mouth from Emma with a wet plop, Emma's hand's abruptly tugging at the chain around his neck to connect their lips in a heated kiss, his body now laying fully on top of hers, his legs hanging off the side of the bed. Emma pushed against him, her grasp at the hairs on the back of his head tightening, as she maneuvered them around, rolling them so that Emma straddled the prominent length in his trousers above him.

"Well played love…" he complimented huskily, his hand messing with the skin of her bare hip as he thrust his leather glad erection against her wet walls, her cunt slipping against the material as she tossed her head back at the delicious sensation he was creating against her. Killian watched in amazement as his beautiful blonde princess dry humped him, her creamy breasts bouncing with every tantalizing thrust of her hips. Killian tangled his hand in the hair at the back of her head, pulling her further against him to help her ride out the pressure slowly building up inside of her, his hips bucking wildly against her, creating friction with every move they made.

"Come for me Emma…" he beckoned with a growl. Killian's fingers dug into the soft globe of her ass, his fingertips bruising as he kneaded the skin, Emma falling apart on top of him, gasping _his_ name as she climaxed. Emma slumped against him, her body heaving with her release. Killian's hands swiftly moving to card through the sweaty locks of her hair, soothing her as she came down from her high.

"Was that part of your dream love?" he asked her, his reply coming in the form of a steady shake of her head, "show me darling…" he said, his hand caressing the skin of her pink tinted cheek. Emma smiled wickedly against his shoulder at the promise of more. This man was going to great lengths to please her, even going as far as to play out her own sexual fantasy. He was defiantly a keeper. Emma braced her hands against his upper chest, crawling closer to his face, settling herself above his lips. When Killian finally understood, his lips crept up into a sinful grin, her dripping wet cunt hovering above him, just begging for the attentions of his mouth. Killian pulled her by the skin of her thighs with his hand and hook, a bent leg on either side of his head as Emma let out a pleasant squeak of surprise.

"_You naughty girl…" _he purred, thrusting his mouth against her wet folds and teasingly lapping at the moisture that coated them, Emma greedily rocked into his mouth for more. Killian couldn't take his eyes off of her, the sight of _his _princess sitting on his mouth like the rightful queen she was, a welcomed spectacle for his feasting eyes.

"So wet for me Emma…" he mouthed against her swollen bundle of nerves, sucking her clit into his mouth, biting softly sending Emma into a tizzy above him. Emma groaned, tossing her head back, her hips rutting into his eager mouth, silently begging for more.

"_More!" _she begged him, Killian heeding to her pleading cries, showing her mercy as he thrust his tongue up inside her hot wet channel, flicking, his lips closing around the outer lips of her pussy as she fucked into his mouth relentlessly. Killian devoured her, the taste of her on his tongue euphoric, never able to get enough, her scent intoxicating, filling him up. Killian continued to impale his tongue upon her. Emma gave herself up completely to the pleasure his mouth was creating, her hand coming up to cup her breast, her finger eagerly circling the nipple in time with his thrusts. Emma grew frantic above him, grinding herself against his teeth and tongue, the orgasm building up inside her. Killian once again found his hand at her shapely ass, his grip tightening as he leveraged it to increase her thrusts against his unrelenting mouth giving Emma just enough to send her over the edge. Emma's hips faltered against his mouth, her rigid body making lazy jerks as she rode out her release. Killian held her close, his mouth greedily gulping down the sweet ambrosia that her body expelled just for him. Emma went slack against him, her sated cunt falling from his mouth, resting on top of him, her hand gently palming at the erection hidden from her, his cock twitching against her probing hand.

"_Bloody minx…" _he growled, flipping them over, trapping her body underneath his, his single hand clamping down around the wrists thrown over her head.

"Where do I get off in this fantasy of yours love?" he asked, gazing fervently into her eyes, reading a hint of mischief.

Emma giving a knowing grin below him as she said, "strip."

Killian did as he was told, getting up on his knees, straddling her as he methodically divested his upper body of clothing; coat, boots, vest, shirt, brace…

"Leave it…" she told him, her hand jutting out on top of his to cease his movements.

"As you wish…" he said lifting himself from the bed and impressively unlacing his leather trousers single handedly, Emma sitting back against the pillow watching him, her hands underneath her head, her golden hair splayed out against the pillow like a halo behind her. Killian hurried the process along, shoving his pants down his hips, his hardened length springing forth against the hard planes of his abdomen. Once rid completely of his clothing, he sauntered back over to the bed, crawling back in beside her.

"What next?"

Emma offered him no verbal reply, insisting on shoving him off the bed playfully and back onto his feet, throwing herself on her hands and knees and turning to face away from him. Killian's mouth went dry at the sight, his breath catching in his throat at the sight of Emma's tantalizing hips high in the air, her pert ass beckoning to him.

"You waiting for an invitation there captain?" she said flippantly, tossing her head over her shoulder to give him a saucy smirk.

"You're going to regret that _princess…" _he seethed, his hook and hand resting against her hips to pull her against his arousal, his hand moving to teasingly tap to her ass cheek before giving it a firm squeeze, testing the weight of it in his hands causing Emma to squeal in delight.

"Which one of us took you this way?" he asked, the tip of his cock poised at her dripping entrance.

"_You Killian…" _she moaned, "_always you…" _she told him as he thrust his way inside of her, burying himself to the hilt. Killian groaned in relief, her walls wrapping around his cock like a vice, as he began to rock in and out of her slowly, his movements rough and punishing. Killian set an unforgiving pace inside of her, pulling back and thrusting her hips towards his, his cock hitting _that_ spot inside her every time, her orgasm beginning to build within her again.

"_Killian!" _she screamed, his face a mask of concentration as he dove deeper into her, watching proudly as his cock disappeared inside of her, her walls engulfing him, threatening to swallow him whole. Killian reached around, his fingers finding her swollen bundle of nerves, working his experienced fingers against her.

"Come for me Emma…" he coaxed, a defining cry followed by his name leaving her lips as she climaxed around him. Killian brutally continued his pace inside of her, his own orgasm well within reach as he began to push himself over the edge. Killian stiffened behind her, his movements getting lazier, throwing his head back as he wordlessly released himself inside of her, coating her thighs with his seed. Killian slumped on top of her sweaty back, leaving a trail of kisses against her spine as he recovered from his orgasm when a realization donned on him, his eyes going wide at the thought.

"Emma, love?" he panted against the warm skin of her back.

"Mhm?" she hummed in reply.

"If I'm the one that took you from behind… what did_ he _do?"he asked with avid curiosity. Emma snickering quietly, refusing to tell him. It would be her own dirty little secret… _for now… _

_AN: Hope you all enjoyed it because I really enjoyed writing it! Reviews would be very nice, but don't feel like you have to. Thanks for reading! _


End file.
